


9 girlfriends

by Sunshine_Wishes



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, everyone loves akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_Wishes/pseuds/Sunshine_Wishes
Summary: Akira has 9 girlfriends. He doesn't feel a thing for any of them.





	9 girlfriends

Akira has 9 girlfriends.

They range from young to older, shy to bold, and he doesn’t feel a thing for any of them.

Nothing.

 

It’s so easy to win their hearts. With Ann, just support her. Act like you’re on her side. Easy. Haru, just give her advice. She’s so desperate that she’ll take anything.

They’re all like that. Say what they want to hear, cheer them up when they’re sad, support them when needed- it’s easy.

 

Akira slips from mask to mask-  _from persona to persona_ \- just as easily as he breathes.

 

He has a schedule. Monday morning he hangs out with Ann. That evening he calls Kawakami over. Tuesday he hangs out with Futaba. And on and on it goes. It’s a wonder that none of them have found out yet.

 

Ryuji thinks he’s sick. He tells him again and again that it's wrong. Wrong to play with the hearts of 9 different girls, to act like he cares. It doesn't stop Akira. What is Ryuji to say about doing the right thing?

 

So when all 9 of them find out his secret on Valentines Day- of all days- Akira can only laugh. Even as Makoto throws herself at him, her fist digging into his rib cage- even as he feels his bones break- he laughs. 

 

 _Laughs and laughs and laughs._  

 

Laughs because how stupid do they all have to be to not realize that he’s not only dating them?

 

Laughs because they think beating him up will change anything.

 

Laughs because  _they were dumb enough to think he loved them._

 

Akira is a man of many faces. He slips from persona to persona as easily as he breathes.

 

He has 0 girlfriends. That’s ok. He never felt a thing for any of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually inspired by a comment on a YouTube video talking about how creepy it actually is when you date all the girls in the Persona games. All you have to do is say the right thing and you've got yourself 9 girlfriends. You say different things to each person depending on who they are, and when you think about it, it is kinda creepy. huh.


End file.
